Sweet Revenge: The revenge of P & V
by Jeshikah
Summary: Pan is angry with Trunks; Angry enough to want to kill him. Vegeta helps to train her, but when he begins to have feelings for her, will he let her in? Or only push her away? R&R!
1. Memories and Promises

**Sweet Revenge**

**By Videl**

~*~*~

  
Chapter One

-Memories and Promises-

A blast of bright glowing energy flew from Vegeta's hands as he fought his invisible adversary. He swung left with his arm and followed by a round kick before he charged up another blast.

  
"Vegeta!" a familiar voice called out to him causing him to release the energy he was building up for his next attack.

Vegeta turned to see a very determined Pan standing before him. 

"Vegeta!" She shouted again, even louder. Vegeta winced, she could yell almost as loud as the woman could.

"What do you want, brat?" Vegeta asked, looking very disgruntled. "Why did you interrupt my training?" 

She mimicked his frown and squinched her nose up. "I have a favor to ask you." She told him.

"No." He responded quickly. He walked over to the G.R. controls. "You'd better leave now or the gravity will squash you like a bug."

Pan sighed. "That's what I wanted to ask you." She stated, sounding even more determined than before.

He turned to her. "You wanted to ask me to squash you like a bug?" He lifted an eyebrow and curled his lips into a smirk.

"No!" She yelled back before sighing. "I want you to train me so that I won't be squashed like a bug." She pause to look at him, and then began to tap her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He growled.

"Well, will you train me?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Why should I?" He grunted at her, turning on the gravity.

"I guess training me just to be nice and help me succeed isn't reason enough for you." Pan said sarcastically.

"It's not a reason at all." He retorted.

"I want to become a super saiyan!" She yelled at him.

"Ask your father." He replied bluntly and punched the air in front of himself.

"He won't let me!" She shouted.

"If he won't waste his time on you, why should I?" He was getting very impatient.

Pan was starting to show some visible strain from the increased gravity the machine was creating. "You wouldn't be wasting your time!"

"Why the sudden rush to become a super saiyan? There's no immediate threat to earth." 

Pan was starting to stoop from the massive pull.

"I need to become one!" She was barely standing up, "I need to be strong enough so I can kill your son!" Pan finally collapsed under the pressure. 

Vegeta quickly turned off the gravity machine, a contemplative look on his face.

"So you want to kill the brat?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah!" Pan growled out, picking herself up off the floor.

"Why?" Vegeta asked, truly interested.

"Because he's a cheating bastard and he deserves it!" Pan was back to shouting.

Vegeta nodded his approval. "Fine, I will help you train." He said with a light chuckle. "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I don't want you to." She responded.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow at dawn. I suppose you don't want your father or the brat to know about this?"

"Yeah. They would only try to stop me."

"All right. I will see you tomorrow at sunrise. Don't be late."

"I won't be." With that Pan left. 

Vegeta watched her go, a deeply thoughtful expression on his face. 'So she wants to kill him.' He thought, before being pulled back into long dead memories.

~Flash back~

"Oh little Princeling!" A singsong voice calls out through the speakers. "Come to the throne room at once. Lord Frieza requests your presence immediately." 

Zarbon's voice floated through the whole ship. Vegeta burned inside with embarrassment. He closed his eyes for a moment, dreading the meeting with his lord. It could only mean one thing.

He headed towards the throne room, running to make up for the time he wasted, dreading the audience. He hated this. Off he went, to perform for his lord like some kind of monkey. He bit off a growl as he neared the doors to the great chamber.

'Here we go.' He thought, bowing to show his gratitude as the doormen pushed open the heavy barricades.

"My Lord Frieza," Vegeta murmured, kneeling in front of the lizard. "I am grateful for your kindness." He continued, as he was trained to do. "What may your humble servant do for you?" He hated how weak he was. Hated the routine. But he would do it, he preferred to keep his life intact, at least for the time being.

"Ah, my little monkey princeling." Frieza bid him to rise and step forward. "You know what you are here for." He lowered his voice and smiled a wicked grin. Suddenly he jerked forward, taking hold of the saiyan by his tail. He jerked him forward into a bitter tasting kiss.

'Someday, I will kill you.' Vegeta promised himself before resigning to his current fate.

~End flash back~

Vegeta shook away the painful memories. Worse than the memories of being raped by the lizard man, was the knowledge that he had not been the one to dispose of Frieza. In that, as in all other things, the third-class baka Kakkarott had bested him. 

Vegeta growled, creating a large energy ball of energy and throwing it haphazardly. After watching it explode, creating a large, char filled hole in the center of the floor. He then walked over to the control panel, restarting the training program from before.

He would help her, he decided. He would help her get the revenge that he had missed.

  
~*~*~

Too Be Continued…

-Videl


	2. Training Day

**Sweet Revenge**

**By Videl****  
  
**

~*~*~

Chapter 2 

-Training Day-

  
Pan stood outside the entrance to the G.R. and finished tying her hair back, before entering. 

"I'm here!" Pan shouted as she entered.  
  
"I'm right here! You don't need to shout, my hearing is better than normal!" Vegeta growled at her. 

She stepped fully into the room; Vegeta couldn't help but stare. Here she was, clad in a tight old-fashioned Saiyan armor. He couldn't help but react, she looked too appealing.  
  
"Where'd you get that armor?" He asked, sounding rougher than he meant to.  
  
"Oh, you don't like it?" Pan frowned, spinning in a circle to show it off. "I thought it looked good!" She pouted. 

"It does, I mean… err… it looks fine!" He corrected himself. "I just want to know where you got it." 

She looked at him funny before answering "I got it from my grandpa. He got it from some aliens in space." 

Vegeta nodded, her answer was sufficient. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so saiyan. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on a real saiyan female. He realized just now how saiyan her true nature was.

'More than my brats, and she's only 1/4 blood.' He shook himself out of his daze, only to find Pan looking unabashedly at him. 

She examined him from head to toe, showing more than blatant interest.

'Snap out of it!' He told himself. 'She's just a kid. Spawn of Kakkarott's spawn!' He reminded himself. 'You hate her, you don't like her!' He yelled at himself for a while, finally concluding that it was okay to lust after her. He was, after all, an unattached saiyan male. It was only natural to be attracted to her. She was one of two females left of his species, the other one being his own daughter. It was instinct, and he couldn't go against natural instinct.  
  
Pan watched him as he had this lengthy conversation with himself. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' She thought, slightly amused. 'He does look really good today.' She added. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' She thought in surprise. 'He's your best friend's father! Your ex-boyfriend's father! Your grandfather's best friend and rival! Don't even think about him like that!' She chastised herself. 

'But he doesn't look all that old, and he is kind of sexy, And he is available since Bulma died.' She caught herself on that one. 'Bulma. _This_ was Bulma's husband! Surely it was wrong to lust after a dead friend's spouse.' She shook her head to clear the thoughts, and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Are you going to talk to yourself all day or are we going to fight?" She asked. 

He snapped out of his mental battle, and without delay he marched over to the control panel to turn on the gravity.  
  
" Twenty-five times normal gravity. Its nothing really, but can a weakling baka like you handle it?" Vegeta questioned. A smirk formed on his face.

Pan was straining against it, but still stood. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She protested as sweat beaded on her brow.  
  
"Nothing?" He asked, walking over to her. She started to power up, finding it much easier to handle that way. 

"Perhaps I could raise it a little? Since this is so easy for you."  
  
She growled at him. He smirked, enjoying the show of her saiyan nature. Suddenly, she attacked. Vegeta had to take a step back, as he wasn't expecting her sudden launch of an offense. However, he caught the punch easily, and swiftly threw her into the side of the wall.  
  
" Don't put down your guard when on the offense." He advised, watching her struggle to right herself, returning to her original stance. "Here, correct your posture." He walked over to her, repositioning her legs.  
  
"Easier?" He asked, he noted the fact that the gravity seemed to be affecting her less now.  
  
His response was a growl. He smirked, so she hated being corrected? This was going to be a lot of fun, he decided. "Now attack again." He ordered, watching as she complied. She would improve. He would make sure of it.

~*~*~

"Damn it, Vegeta! Stop moving!" She shrieked, throwing punches left and right. 

"I'm hardly moving at all! Concentrate! Stop acting like a wild animal, you should really _try_ to _hit_ the target!" He growled back, a grin of amusement plastered to his face. 

"Bite me!" She screamed, taking his advice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a flying fist. It hit him squarely in the nose. She pulled back; amazed that she'd hit him. And at the same time, completely amused that his nose looked like road kill. "Oh." She giggled. "I'm sorry Vegeta." She then cracked up, forgetting about the fight she was supposed to be in.  
  
Suddenly a fist came flying at her "You forget." He said. "A bloody nose does not kill your opponent." Vegeta told the crumpled girl lying against the wall. 

She looked up slowly, now sporting a bleeding lip. "That hurt." She told him before standing up. 

"I suppose it would." He replied with a smirk. He looked towards her, but she was gone. "Damn it!" He cursed, searching for her ki. It suddenly reappeared behind him. 

"Kamehameha!" She screamed. The blast shook the whole room. Vegeta was propelled forward with the force; he went face first into the wall. And right through it. 

"Oops." Pan squeaked with an innocent look. "I didn't do it!" She then ran through the hole, stopping to check Vegeta's limp body for signs of life. Satisfied that he would be okay, she flew into the air. Determined to be far away when he woke up.

  
~*~*~

"Daddy! What did you do?" An enraged Bra yelled at her father. 

"Can't you tell?" He asked in a grumpy voice. "I blew a whole through the wall!" 

"No, You propelled something through that wall. You didn't kill anyone, did you?" His daughter, having taken over her mother's role in Capsule Corp as president and mechanic to repair his precious G.R., was very suspicious of the many ways he damaged the building. 

"Honestly, I thought you knew to aim all major energy blasts at the south wall!" She groaned, taking out a palm computer and punching in a bunch of commands. Robots immediately streamed into the chamber, pulling out stray pieces of material and replacing them with new steel and brick. Vegeta grumbled a little, which Bra took as an apology, then stormed into the house. It was only 9 in the morning.

~*~*~

  
"Pan!" Her father accused as she stepped into the house.

"Hi daddy." She immediately fell into the innocent daughter act. 

"Don't 'hi daddy' me. Where have you been?" He frowned. "I went for a walk. I woke up early and couldn't sleep." She was now glad she stopped at a friend's house to shower and get on clean clothes. 

"You should leave a note. By the way, Trunks called. He said to call him back." Pan growled low in her throat upon hearing his name. 

"What was that about?" Her father asked, a worried look crossing his features. 

"Nothing. We just got into a fight. He's probably calling to apologize." Well, it was close enough to the truth. This way her father wouldn't try to get revenge for her. She would do it herself. 

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything." And he left to go upstairs to his study. 

"I will." She called back sweetly. "God, he's so naive." She mumbled to herself.  
  


~*~*~

  
"Damn brat!" Vegeta cursed Pan over and over as he wrapped the many deep cuts. Despite how strong you may be, going through a steel enforced brick wall hurt. 

"Well, at least she's improving." He said with a smirk. "It won't take long for her to overpower the brat." He stepped out of the bathroom, dressed quickly, and then went to see if the G.R. was fixed yet. 

It didn't take long to find Bra, he knew she would be outside overseeing that the G.R. was being properly but put back together. She really did remind him so much of the women.  
  


"No, daddy! You did a lot of damage. A lot of expensive damage! It'll take time to fix." Bra screamed out at her father when he asked if it would ready to use soon.

Vegeta turned away and headed straight back into the house. What was he supposed to do with the rest of his time?  
  


~*~*~

  
Trunks sat in his luxurious office. She would call, wouldn't she? I mean, she couldn't be all that mad. So she'd found him with another woman. It wasn't the worst thing he had done to her. If he apologized enough, he was sure she would take him back just like all the other times before. Trunks smirked, showing a shocking resemblance to his father.

"Mr. Briefs, a young lady is here to see you." Trunks' smirk changed into a genuine smile. 

"Send her in." He spoke into the intercom. His secretary, Lana, didn't sound pleased. She tended to get jealous, even though she knew he had many female "visitors." 

"I wonder who it could be…" The door opened a second later. 

"Hey, Trunks!" The blonde giggled. 

"Marron." He smiled. "What a lovely surprise. You just happened to be in the neighborhood?" 

"Oh, I stopped by to see Bra, but she wasn't here." 

"Of course." She giggled again, coming to sit on his lap. He helped her shove all the stuff, including his laptop, off his desk. 

"You taste so good." He whispered, nibbling on her ear. She giggled. Pan's call could wait, couldn't it?  
  


~*~*~

  
"Damn it!" Pan cursed. She was well aware of what Trunks was up to. She could read his ki, and she wasn't dumb. 

"Damn, damn, damn!" She screamed again, marching around her room. "That's it!" She shouted to the ceiling. "I'm going out! I can't stand being cooped up here while he has all the fun." She opened the window and jumped out, letting herself fall a good distance before flying off. 

She tried to block the thought of Trunks having sex with whatever women it had been this time. Within a matter of minutes, she was flying Bulma's house. Bulma may have been dead, but everyone still considered the place as hers. She landed and approached the door.

"Hey, Vegeta!" She knocked on the door. He looked up from his lunch. He had several pizza boxes empty in front of him. 

"Vegeta!" She yelled again, pounding. He got up and opened the door. 

"You realize it was unlocked, don't you?" He asked her with a smirk. 

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Ass." She told him. "I want to train." She informed, cheering up noticeably.

"Can't." He responded before shoving an almost full slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Why not!" She cried in outrage. "You said you'd train me!" 

Vegeta swallowed. "Because _somebody_ broke the Gravity Chamber." He hissed. 

Pan backed up a step in reaction. He looked very mean. "Well," she mumbled in a meek voice. "We can train somewhere else, right?" She looked up at him with big doe eyes. She'd learned this trick from Bra a very long time ago. Vegeta could never stand against it. 

"Fine." He growled, shoving the pizza boxes into the trash, or at least attempting to. The pair took off toward a barren strip of land a few hundred miles away. 

"Race ya!" Pan shouted, boosting her speed and disappearing from sight. 

Vegeta shook his head and followed. "Too easy." He said, going super saiyan and quickly catching up.

~*~*~

Too Be Continued…

-Videl


	3. Angel Vs Bitch

**Sweet Revenge**

By Videl 

~*~*~

Chapter 3 

-Angel Vs. Bitch-

  
They flew for what must have been hours. Pan refused to land until she had overtaken Vegeta. He was cocky, sure she'd give up, admit her defeat. He obviously didn't know her very well.  
  
"Brat. Are you going to give up yet?" He asked, sweat was pouring down his back. The sun had set about an hour ago, giving a good idea of how long they've been flying.  
  
"Never." She hissed. She was getting tired, but it didn't matter. She would beat him. Right now, he was always staying about 50 feet ahead of her. She would win, she was determined to. She just didn't know how. Every time she sped up, so would he. He didn't even have to see her gaining on him. He'd sense her ki and automatically match it. She would growl and go back to an easier pace, hoping to overtake him the next time.  
  
Neither had been paying attention to where they were going. In fact, they had probably circled the globe several times already. Pan was just considering flying into space to test the advantage there, but knew she would never win. In fact, she doubted she'd have the advantage of speed anywhere. So they'd keep circling the globe until something happened.  
  
Vegeta was worn out. He was considering giving in, in the rational part of his mind. But rationality was about as prominent in his personality as his conscience was. "Brat. Does this idiocy have a purpose?"  
  
Pan growled, then smiled. "You can stop anytime you want." She grinned. For a Son, her smile was laced suspiciously with evil and the potential for cruelty.  
  
Vegeta smirked back, inwardly crying. He could go on like this forever, probably, but he was hungry! His stomach growled loudly. He cringed as Pan started laughing. But still, it gave him a chance to act. Before she knew what to expect, keeled over laughing, she was hit to the ground. More precisely she was hit into the roof of a house. She went through the roof to the attic, where she had to search through rubble, and climb down the stairs to the second, then the first floor. She emerged through the front door, and Vegeta couldn't help but grin at her expression. It was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. A middle-aged couple walked out behind her, obviously upset. He watched from the sky as Pan made some mistake, then gave them a number to call for free repairs. She apologized once again before bowing away and running.  
  
After the couple disappeared, she flew up into the air and kicked the shit out of Vegeta. At least, that was her intention.  
  
"So you're finally ready to fight." He smirked, dodging a flying foot.  
  
"I honestly don't know why I put up with you." She hissed, catching his fist before it connected with her gut.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you why?" He asked with an even wider smirk.  
  
"Now that I think about it." She growled again. "NO!" The kick finally connected. Painfully, to boot. His head was jerked upwards and his teeth clashed together. If his tongue had been in the way, he would've lost it for sure.  
  
"Bitch!" He righted himself, attacking immediately. She grinned at him innocently.  
  
"I'm a bitch now? Yippee! All in one day I go from Spawn to Brat to Bitch! What's next? Female? Woman?" She was grinning even as his fists connected with her stomach in a rapid succession. "Maybe I'll make it up to Pan?" She got the wind blown out of her and could speak no more.  
  
"Don't count on it!" He shouted as he let a final blow over her head. She collapsed in the air, but he caught her before she fell. "Weakling baka." He condoned, tucking her unconscious form under his arm and taking off toward home.  
  
" Daddy! Where were you! Oh no! You didn't kill her did you? What happened? You're not supposed to spar with Panny! Daddy! Talk to me! Daddy! Come back here." That was what he heard from Bra upon his immediate return. He ignored her, as he usually did, and draped Pan over the couch.  
  
"She had it coming to her." He told his daughter when she rushed to help her unconscious friend.  
  
"Her dad must be worried sick." Bra answered, after reviewing injuries and finding nothing serious. "Really Daddy! You should be more responsible." However, her father had long exited the room, choosing to examine the repaired G.R.  
  


~*~*~

  
"Where is she?" Gohan was pacing the room. She'd been gone all day. He'd gone up to check on her when she hadn't come down for lunch, and found her gone.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." His wife said for the millionth time. "She can take care of herself."  
  
"She's been gone for too long! She didn't even call. That's it! I'm going to look for her ki!" Videl had stopped him from doing so all day, saying she deserved privacy. But she was finally beginning to worry, so she let him have his way.  
  
It was striking 11pm when he began to look for his daughter's ki. He found it seconds later. In fact, it was walking up the front path this very minute.  
  
Gohan smiled happily, relaxing into his angry father routine.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" He roared as soon as the door opened. Pan looked up at her father in shock. She'd forgotten all about him. Until this very second, her mind had been focused on Vegeta and how she could beat him. Hell, she wasn't even in it for revenge anymore. 'First, Vegeta loses. Then, Trunks dies.' Yes, she had it all planned out.  
  
"Umm." Pan looked at her feet, self-conscious of the bruising and such that littered her arms and face. At least Bra had lent her new clothes. She hated walking home torn and covered in dust.  
  
"Pan! Are you okay?" Her mother interrupted her father's tirade.  
  
"Yes, mummy." She mumbled, feeling guilty. Her mother took it as something else, what she didn't know, and let maternal instinct kick in. Videl shot a glare at Gohan, then ushered her baby into the bathroom for further inspection. Gohan shook his head. Pan was playing this up. He knew it. In fact, he and Videl had both done the same thing at her age. Playing on their parent's worries. 'Oh well,' he shrugged. It sure as hell worked. He went into the bathroom and started fawning over her every scrape and bruise. 'Damn, I'm weak,' he thought to himself.  
  


~*~*~

  
"Alright, Daddy." The G.R. shut down in the middle of a session. 'Why do people keep doing this to me?' Vegeta wondered.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" She was doing the puppy eye thing. He couldn't stay mad at her. Even if she wasn't a little girl anymore, she still knew how to get him to treat her like one.  
  
" Well, Daddy." She started and he knew it wasn't going to be good. "I was wondering' if you would explain." He groaned. She was being so sweet and innocent. That meant he was in for trouble. "Why the hell were you sparring with Pan all day! What's going on!" She went from innocent angel to roaring bitch in no time flat. Only she and her mother could do it so well. He groaned, after all these years, he still didn't know how to get away from it.  
  
" I'm training her." Was all the information he supplied.  
  
" Why?" She asked, all sweet again.  
  
"So she can go Super Saiyan." Bra nodded, content, for now. Vegeta sighed. He doubted she'd take the answer 'so she can kill your brother' very well.  
  
"Can women even go Super Saiyan?" Bra asked after a time. Vegeta contemplated it for a second, before responding.  
  
"I don't see why they wouldn't." Bra nodded.  
  
"Well." Bra started after a while.  
  
"Well what?" Vegeta was uncomfortable with this conversation.  
  
"Well. Do you think I could go Super Saiyan?" Vegeta was greeted with an unexpected response. She wanted to train?  
  
"If you trained." Vegeta volunteered. She was considering training, normally he would be happy. But honestly, he didn't want her to. He was enjoying his time spent beating up Kakkarott's brat's brat. He didn't want that interrupted.  
  
"Will you train me?" Vegeta was already shaking his head.  
  
"WHY NOT!" The roaring bitch was back.  
  
Vegeta immediately came up with an answer. "I don't want you hurt. Pan's at too high a level and you wouldn't be able to keep up."  
  
"But you're MY daddy!" She pouted. The angel was back and it was scaring him.  
  
"Then I'll train you separately." He was losing slowly.  
  
" You would take it easy on me, why don't you take it easy on Pan? She's a girl too, I'm just as strong as she is." In her mind she thought that was just as strong as Pan, but in reality, that was no where near the truth.  
  
" I don't want to see you hurt." He growled. Were they repeating themselves?  
  
"Don't you care about Pan?" Something about that question frightened him.  
  
"OF COURSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!" He roared. She was startled by the over-enthusiastic response. She took a step back in reaction.  
  
Vegeta left the G.R. soon after. Bra was very confused. 'Oh well,' she shrugged, and then left for bed.  
  
Vegeta was up for hours later that night, haunted with that one question. "Do I care about her?"  
  
He couldn't.  
  
Could he?

~*~*~

Too Be Continued…

-Videl


End file.
